Somebody put out the Moon
by RinaluffsPokemonboys
Summary: When you're gone, will I lose control? You're the only road I know. You show me where to go. Who will drive my soul? IKARISHIPPING :D' Song fic.


**~Somebody put out the Moon.~**

I seem to like doing Songfics. Hm. I don't mean to do it. I just happen to be listening to a song, and then bam, the idea's formed in my head. Oh well, enjoy this one shot. :3 I wrote it a like.. 2AM last night.

It's a mixture of two songs actually, February Air, and Drive my Soul, both by Lights.

You can assume that Shinji and Hikari have been dating for a while, but Hikari's still traveling with Satoshi and Takeshi.~

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_Seems somebody put out the moon  
Now the road is a minefield  
I can't follow the way she moves  
I can't see past the shadows_

Hikari sighed loudly as she stumbled through the darkly lit streets of Veilstone City. She had spent the day at the department store by herself, no Takeshi or Satoshi. But the sun had set too quickly for her liking, and now the sun was hidden by the clouds. Maybe if she just had Shinji with her she wouldn't of had this big of an issue finding her way back to the pokemon center. Oh Shinji, she missed him. Hikari felt lost without him. They hadn't seen each other for about a month, and while she was currently in his hometown, Reiji had said that he hadn't seen his brother in weeks. Hikari paused at an intersection. She had to go north, and then turn left, right? Or was it left, left, then right, then north? Or maybe…

"Need a little help, love?" A raspy voice threw out as a haggard old women appeared out of the shadows, her claw-like hand stretching out. She was wearing a grey cloak, which blended almost perfectly with her hair. The old woman looked at Hikari through her greasy locks, her black eyes on the girls blue ones. Shinji had warned her about the creeps in Veilstone. They were attracted to the city because of it's stone-coldness and the game corner. They were desperate for cash, to buy booze or lose it gambling. The girl stiffened and backed away a little.

"Oh no, thank you, though." Hikari said quickly, her voice squeaking as she tried to remain calm. The woman looked at her skeptically. This lady wasn't going to let up. Acting like she knew what she was doing, the blunette took a half-confident step forward, and then another. The baggy old lady seemed to buy it, for she disappeared back into the shadows. Glancing back a few times, Hikari took a few more fast-paced steps. The giant stone walls loomed high over her, making her feel extremely claustrophobic

_When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You are the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?_

As she turned down another street, Hikari looked around at the buildings. I suppose the looked familiar enough. Maybe she had past through this street before… Hikari crossed her arms and shivered. It was February, and it was still friggen cold out. Stupid Shinji. Hey, that billboard looked familiar! It was bright, neon, and flashing. Enough to cause seizures, probably. In the shadows a man coughed and a woman laughed in a very creepy manner. She jogged quickly towards the billboard. She was getting closer to -- OOMF.

_My arms get cold  
In February air  
Please don't lose hold of me out there_

The girl found her face connecting with the hard stone street. "Ooww.." Hikari moaned, sitting up. What had just happened? Had someone tripped her or something? She glanced around and found her foot in a pothole, twisted at a very awkward angle. Great! The Blunette stood up shakily, like a new born calf, and put a little weight on her throbbing ankle. It was a no-go, the pain was like having a snorlax roll onto her.

With a little whimper the girl continued on, with an odd little wobble of sorts. Why did the sun set so early here?! The darkness changed everything. By now, Hikari's emotions got the better of her, and a few tears slide down her cheeks. Every step she took, jolts of pain surged up through her ankle and through her body. It just wasn't fair! If only she had stopped at the fifth store, instead of going onto the seventh floor…

"Hey…" A deep voice said behind her, causing Hikari to scream and attack the stranger behind her, her hand connecting hard with the mans cheek.

"Nice." Hikari blinked and looked back at the teenager behind her. "You're improving. That one actually hurt." His voice was blank, lined with sarcasm and annoyance.

"SHINJI!" Hikari squealed, and collapsed into her love's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh honestly." Shinji muttered, awkwardly rubbing Hikari's back. "Theres no need to cry." His voice, to the untrained ear, was annoyed and blank, but to Hikari, she heard some real tenderness there. The Plum boy shifted a little bit, managing to pull off his sweater and drape it over Hikari. "Calm down." Shinji said, pushing her away gently. Hikari just smiled at him.

Shinji kneeled down. "Get on my back." He said, jerking his head backwards.

"What?"

"Get on!" Shinji said again, his face red. "Obviously you can't walk, so I'll carry you."

Hikari did so, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked along easily, like there wasn't a girl with a bad ankle clinging to him.

Hikari smiled and snuggled deeper into Shinji's back, his large sweater warming her. He was the darkness go away. Everything was better with Shinji around. The Blunette sighed contently, taking in Shinji's familiar scent of peppermint.

"You'd be lost without me, wouldn't you?"

"No, I just wouldn't be as happy."

_You make the darkness disappear  
I feel found when you stay near  
I know where I am when you are here  
My way becomes so clear_

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

TAAADDAAAAA!

There, hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
